


Busted

by thefrenchmilitary



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefrenchmilitary/pseuds/thefrenchmilitary
Summary: (Y/n) is a twenty-two year old cop going undercover as a high school junior. Her objective is to find and arrest any drug dealers within the school. She finds her first victim, Alfred, within the first day.





	Busted

As she entered the classroom, (y/n) rushed over to the nearest empty seat. She was an undercover officer posing as a high school student. Her job was to find and arrest any students that were dealing drugs. After countless hours of mental pep talks, she was definitely ready for this.

A boy in a varsity jacket sat down in the seat next to hers. (Y/n) watched as he pushed his glasses up his nose and made himself comfortable. 

Checking the time, (y/n) saw there was still a few minutes of passing time left. She might as well use the opportunity to create networks with the students that would hopefully lead her to what she was looking for.

"Hey," she said, doing her best to sound like a high school junior. "What's up?"

The boy looked at her and blinked before a large grin spread on his face. "Hey, nothing much! Are you new here? I don't think I've ever seen you around before."

(Y/n) nodded. "Yeah, I just moved. My name's (y/n), what's yours?"

"Alfred," the boy said while extending his hand. (Y/n) gave it a firm shake before letting go.

Okay, seeing as she was actually twenty-two years old, it felt weird for her to be back in school socializing with a guy who couldn't be older than sixteen or seventeen. Still, (y/n) couldn't let herself be deterred. She had to play this off.

"So, are you on one of the sports teams?" She pointed to his jacket with curiosity.

"Huh? Oh no, this is from my old school! I actually moved here about a month ago myself," Alfred explained.

"Really? What'd you play?"

"Football and baseball, baby!" To emphasize his words, Alfred made a throwing motion with his arm.

To keep up the appearance of a high school girl, (y/n) giggled and lightly smack his arm.

"Talk about All-American!"

The two of them talked until the bell rang, signalling the beginning of class. As the teacher began the lecture, (y/n) pretended to take notes as she monitored the behavior of the other students.

Nothing they did stuck out to her as particularly strange or telling. None of them really exhibited the mannerisms someone under the influence might. As far as (y/n) could tell, this classroom was drug free.

She flipped a few pages ahead in her notebook and quickly jotted down her findings. She figured it was a good idea to write down little reminders for herself now so she could get all the facts straight once she got home and began writing her official report.

As she was writing, (y/n) couldn't help but notice how absorbed Alfred was in his phone. The boy was getting a thousand messages a minute, letting (y/n) know that he was popular. 

In that case, she could use him.

She waited for a good moment to lean over and whisper to him.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" She pointed to his phone.

"Nothing much, just replying to some messages," he told her.

(Y/n) frowned. She'd need more information that that.

"That sure is a lot of messages. Say, what would you say is the best way to meet some people? Make some friends?"

Alfred's eye's widened for a second before returning to normal. "Well, if you want my advice, I'd say you should join some after school clubs. That way you'll be around people with your interests."

In her head, (y/n) mentally face-palmed. She seriously doubted that drug users and dealers would be partaking in after school activities.

"Thanks!" As she leaned back in her chair, (y/n) couldn't help but add the words 'for nothing'.

She sat there bitterly until the end of class. For the rest of the day, (y/n) observed several groups of students and did her best to talk with them. Each time she believed she had a lead, it would prove to be a dead end. She knew this was only her first day on the job, but it was a little discouraging that she didn't even have a tiny hint as to where these dealers were hiding.

After school, she walked down the halls with her head clouded in a fog. Clearly she had to rethink her strategy. Maybe she could get herself moved to the classes filled with the school's riffraff?

"Hey, (y/n)!"

(Y/n) came back to reality when she saw Alfred jogging towards her.

"How'd you like your first day?"

(Y/n) brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "It was okay. The students here are really nice."

"Did you figure out what club you wanna join?"

"Uh," (y/n) clutched the notebook filled with her observations to her chest. "I guess I didn't really find anything relevant to my interests." 

"Well what are your interests?"

Gee, this boy certainly didn't let up.

"I...like to draw I guess? Or, at least I used to. I kind of gave up on it a few years ago."

Alfred's brow furrowed. "How come?"

"I don't know. I guess I just realized being an artist was too unrealistic. I had to find something more stable that'd keep bread on the table." Shrugging (y/n) began to walk towards the hall doors.

"So what do you do now?"

"Eh, not much. Go home. Eat. Work," (y/n) said. She took a brief moment to think about her next words. "Hey, do you know anyone else who has nothing to do after school?"

"Well, there is this group of kids who hang out on the bleachers. They don't really say much though. They just watch the football team practice."

"I think I'll pass," (y/n) said. If they weren't doing drugs then she wasn't interested.

As they continued walking, Alfred bent down and picked something up.

"Hey, this page fell out of your notebook."

(Y/n)'s face paled as she watched Alfred's eyes scan the page.

"W-wha? Symptoms of drug abuse? (Y/n) what is this?"

(Y/n)'s chest clamped in panic. If she didn't come up with something fast, then her cover would be blown. God, that'd be such a stupid way for her to fuck up.

"Shh!" She grabbed him by the sleeve, lowering him down to her level while taking back the sheet of paper. "It's...it's so I know what my parents and teachers will look out for if I'm high or something. That way I can hide it better."

"Woah, you do drugs?" Alfred looked at (y/n) in a mixture of surprise and excitement.

"Y-yeah. I mean, who doesn't nowadays?" Shoving the paper back into the notebook, (y/n) did her best to play the whole thing off.

"Who do you buy from?"

(Y/n) lifted a brow. "Why? You interested?"

This time it was Alfred's turn to be nervous. "Yeah, well, the guy I usually buy from is out of stock for the time being and I've been looking for a new source."

"So you just buy?"

Alfred's eyes jumped to the side for a second. "Er, yeah, I mean don't you?"

(Y/n)'s mind whirled in excitement. It was barely the end of her first day and already she was getting close to finding a dealer. The look of unease on Alfred's face clearly told her that he wasn't saying everything. She had to get him to feel more comfortable.

"Well I mostly just buy for myself, but I can be the supply for other people if I'm looking to make a little extra cash," she lied. She wanted to see how he took this new round of information.

"Really?!"

"Yeah, but you didn't hear it from me," she told him.

"Oh, right, right! Say, do you think you could get me a bit of weed?"

Ouch. Okay, she was not supposed to be selling drugs to students. Maybe (y/n) had made a miscalculation with her approach to this problem.

"Um, sorry, I don't really sell to people just like that. I mean, you seem cool and all but..."

"Oh, I get it! You're just worried about being found out! Don't worry," he slung an arm over her shoulder. "I sell on the side too! Tomorrow before school you'll sell me the weed and I'll sell you whatever it is you want! That way both of us will be sticking our necks out for this."

(Y/n) smiled. So Alfred was a dealer. Her job just got a lot more interesting.

"Deal," she said as she thought about the substance she could bust him for. "Got any ritalin?"

Alfred nodded. The deal was set.

That night, (y/n) filled a small baggie with oregano. She couldn't believe that she had already caught someone. Her boss was so going to give her a raise after this.

She fell asleep feeling confident and oh-so sure of herself. She was doing her job, and she was doing it perfectly if she did say so herself. Come tomorrow morning, that school would be just a little better than before.

At least that's what she had thought before she woke up the next day. As she got ready to go to the school, she couldn't help but worry. She'd never actually arrested someone before. What if it didn't go as smoothly as she had imagined?

Well, it was too late to back out. She drove to the school and walked over to a secluded area of the student parking lot. This was where Alfred was supposed to meet her.

Sure enough, he walked towards her, hands in his pockets. The two exchanged brief pleasantries before it was time to get down to business.

"So, do you have it?" (Y/n) motioned to Alfred's pocket.

"Yeah," he answered as he pulled out a small bag of pills. "Do you?"

Nodding, (y/n) pulled the bag of herbs out of her bag. 

"Alright," (y/n) said as she fished her money out with her free hand. "We trade off on three."

"One," Alfred recited while pulling out money of his own.

"Two," (y/n) said as their hands extended towards each other.

"Three!"

Quickly, they exchanged bags and handfuls of cash. At that moment, both of them dropped their possessions.

"Freeze, you're under arrest!"

They both went silent and wide eyed, realizing they had just said the same thing to each other. (Y/n) mentally shook herself.

"Wait, what?"

"Uh," Alfred gave her a confused look as he pulled a police badge out of his pocket. "I'm a cop. And I'm arresting you for selling illegal substances on school grounds." The tone of his voice let (y/n) know that he had no idea what to make of this situation.

"Um, I'm a cop too," (y/n) said while taking out her own badge. "I was supposed to arrest you."

"Well then," Alfred spoke. "This is awkward."

Bending down, (y/n) picked up the money and bags, handing half over to Alfred. "Was there actually ritalin in there?"

"Huh? Oh, no, they were duds. Is that really weed?"

"No, it's crushed oregano from my kitchen." (Y/n) rubbed the back of her head. "Wow, we fucked up. I'm not exactly itching to tell my boss about this."

"Tell me about it," Alfred agreed. "Can we just pretend this never happened?"

"Sure."

The pair shoved their belongings back into their pockets and bags. 

"Wait, if you're a cop how old are you?" (Y/n) couldn't help but ask the question.

"Twenty-four. You?"

"Twenty-two." After another second of silence, (y/n) continued. "Say, what do you think about the two of us joining forces?"

"You mean work together to catch dealers?"

"Yeah, why not? At least it'll ensure nothing like this happens again."

Alfred smiled. "Yeah, I'm in. What do you say we discuss game plans over dinner tonight? My treat."

(Y/n) looked him up and down and couldn't help but notice how nice he looked. "Alright, we'll have dinner."

As they walked to class, Alfred held up most of the conversation. He really was a natural when it came to talking. His excitable nature really did feel like that of a high school student.

And for the first time in the last twenty-four hours, (y/n) didn't have to fake her flirty laugh.


End file.
